Burned To The Ground, Rose From The Ashes
by I'm Little Miss-Understood
Summary: She didn't want this to happen. Why did he have to die? Chat Noir is dead. Ladybug and her team of 3 now fight against Hawkmoth's akuma's without him. Hawkmoth knows he needs to do something differant, so when Nooroo reveals a shocking secret about the Butterfly miraculous, well Hawkmoth's not one to pass up an opportunity as big as this. Lukanette for a bit (ON HIATUS Read Profile
1. Replaced And Gone

Replaced

Chapter 1

_She didn't want this to happen. She didn't mean it. Why was he the one who had to pay for her mistakes. Why did he have to die?_

Ladybug knew that her kitten was struggling, but she was to naive to read the Noir always showed his dislike for the 3 other superheroes that had joined their team. It wasn't like he didn't like them, no he didn't like the new members because he thought that they would be their downfall, but Ladybug pushed his thoughts aside, asking the black cat who the leader was. She would then proceed to ask him if he trusted her, to which he would always respond to with a quick '' Of course, My Lady'' and would drop the subject for a while, but it would always come up again, he would somehow find a way to bring it back into her life, and it would always have the same ending. Ladybug always wondered why he was so stubborn about that specific subject, but other then that though, he was still the same Chat, making puns, flirting, alive, untill he wasn't.

It had been Ladybugs first fight with the new heroes, and without Chat. He said he wouldn't be able to make it to the next battle, but hadn't specified why, and Ladybug wasn't going to pry in on him like that, no if he didn't want to tell her, then he wouldn't tell her. At first, she was nervous to say the least, but instead of being thrown apart by the new akumatised victim, they managed to beat him in less then 15 minutes. Ladybug didn't want to imagine the fact that her partner was holding her back, but lord and behold, here was proof.

_Get your mind out of the gutter!_ ladybug said to herself _That's no way to be thinking about your partner_

"Um, Ladybug, the akuma?'' came a masculine voice that brought her out of her mental mindscape. It was Carapace, the first out of the 3 new superheroes to actually join the team.''Oh right, sorry I was in my train of thought'' Ladybug said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her her neck. She then called out her signiture phrase and the deed was done, she then proceed to release the now pure white butterfly, before turning to her new she refused to accept that her partner was the one to blame for their poor fighting skills, a certain bee wasn't so held back.

"Well that fight was over quickly, wasn't it" Queen Bee said snarkly " I wonder why? She then proceed to make small, mewling noises. "Shut up Queen Bee, That's mean" Ladybug said while glaring in the bee's direction. " Oh Ladybug, you know it's true" Queen Bee said with an eye-roll " That alley cat just can't get it through his thick skull that he isn't a good fighter, he isn't funny, and that you will never love him" Queen Bee said stiffly.

_Is it bad to think that she's right_

_of course it is!_

_But he isn't to good of a fighter, his puns are quite terrible and distract me from the problem at hand, and I will NEVER love him_

_but he is still your partner Marinette_

Ladybug felt like she was having a conversation with Tikki, and she honestly didn't know where Tikki went when she transformed. Yeah sure she suspected it was the earrings, but maybe the ladybug kwami could still contact her in her mind

_hi Marinette!_

Alright, that was her.

" Hey Ladybug" the same masculine voice called out again, while he, once again pulled her out of her mindscape. " Yeah Carapace? the girl in spots asked." Well, would you like to come to the movies with me and the girls" He asked, well more like muttered but still, he asked. " I-I shouldn't" Ladybug said sadly. Seeing her sullen expression, Carapace quickly leapt in. "We'll stay in our costumes, and nobody will even notice us".She wanted to decline, say that she couldn't do that to her kitten, but soon Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee were calling for her to come to, and before she knew it, they were scheduling times to meet up, but when she eventually asked about Chat, Carapace seemed eager to invite him, but when Rena turned a deaf ear to them, he seemed less eager, and refused to invite him. What have they got against him Ladybug thought to herself as she swung back to her house. Sadly, Nobody seemed to notice the heartbroken black watching them from a nearby rooftop, or notice his sulky expression as they fought akuma's.

it was a pyromaniac. LITERALLY

This was the first akuma to be fire-based. Yeah they had ice, water and even a volcano, but this akuma gave off a bad vibe. It burned the city to the ground, but nobody was to concerned, Ladybug would just fix it anyways. The said girl in spots was leaping towards the massive burning fire with her team in tow. Once she landed on the nearest building that wasn't completly destroyed, she turned towards said team. " Alright, Carapace, I want you to close of the fire wall. We can't let the akuma cause anymore damage ". " Rena, I want you to create an illusion of water, to make it confused". She then turned towards Queen bee. " Queenie, I want you to get people in the perimeteraway from the line of fire" Queen be nodded her understanding. Eventually, she reached her partner. " Chat Noir, I want you to...". Her mind called a blank. She honestly didn't know what her partner could do to help. Ladybug could just barley hear Queen Bee laughing, and she felt a sudden urge to slap the rich girl. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Chat Noir smiling at her. " I'll distract him". Ladybug nodded slowly, and then the pressure was gone from her shoulder as Chat took of, and the girl in red gained her bearings once again. " Everyone move out " and like ice cracking, the tension was broken as everyone had the same goal, to save Paris

Things were getting out of hand, and Chat knew it. The akuma had burned his baton into melted steel a few minutes ago, he didn't even know it could be said akuma wasn't even paying attention to him when he felt a breeze. It was Queen Bee. She laughed at him "See you can't even do your simple ass job" she said with an eye-roll " If you can't get the job done, then you might as well leave" and then she was gone, leaping away to help a family of 4.

_she's right, i can't do this _

_no, you can, don't listen to her..._

But Chat was already tuning the other voice out as he landed on the same rooftop that he started on and turned away, when a male voice called out to him. " Hey, are you okay?". Chat turned to see Carapace at the other side of the rooftop. "yeah, i'll be right back I just_" " I heard what Queen Bee said" Chat stared at the turtle. "You shouldn't let her get a reaction out of you, it'll just urge her on" Chat didn't think showed any type of reaction to her words, but maybe he did. "it's okay if you want to go, i'll cover for you" Carapace said with a smile, and Chat was almost smiled back, but then he remembered him asking ladybug out, and refusing to invite him, and just curtly nodded, and turned away. Carapace let out a sigh. "Goodbye, Chat Noir". Still turned away, Chat responded with his own goodbye, and then he felt the building collapse.

Ladybug heard a fall, and saw that a building was collapsing. Normally, she wouldn't cared about the building. Queen Bee had made sure that every Paris dweller was out of the way, and her lucky charm would fix everything in the end, and then she saw her two team members could only help one, where were the other two?, the fire underneath them along with the ground would make sure of that.

She dove for Carapace.

_I trust Chat Noir to save himself_

He was going to die, he would never get to say goodbye to his father, to Nino, his friends, Ladybug. And then he saw her. At first he thought that it was the fire, getting even hotter, and the he saw spots. Fire doesn't have spots? It' was Ladybug! He wasn't going to die, his Lady was going to save him!

And then she dove for Carapace

She dove for the turtle

She dove for the guy with the shield

...

SHE DOVE FOR THE GUY WITH THE FUCK'IN SHIELD

_how could she..._

He could feel the heat of the fire as the chunk of wall he was holding on to for his life broke off

_How dare she..._

And that was the last thought he had before everything went red and hot, then turned into black and...nothing.

TY so much for reading. please let me know how i did in a review, i appreciate it, or... you could just tell me how awesome i am, but seriously thank you. also i know this is a bit dark, but it was an idea I just had to do ( also i'm going to make a oneshot about adrienrage so we will see how that goes

R&R don't hesitate

~I'm Little Miss-Understood


	2. Rising Again

Time Moves On

Chapter 2

3 years later

"Lucky charm" Ladybug called blandly. Behind her, she heard her teammates call out their own catch didn't care, honestly. She just wanted to get this done. As she lunged at the victim, she let her mind wander as she pummeled him. _End of the year test, got to study for that, oh and the dress I need to make for me and Alya._ She hadn't even noticed that the villian had given up, and was know begging her to stop. She quickly ripped up the item ( a rubber band ) and captured the Akuma she hadn't called her lucky charm in a while now. She cleaned the butterfly,not a word, and turned towards her team, only to find them gone.

The girl in red sighed. She knew that Carapace still blamed her for the death of _**him.**_ She couldn't bring herself to say his name, feeling as though she didn't deserve even that much respect for him. She blamed herself too. Carapace, along with Rena Rouge had gone out of their way to avoid talking to her. Rena probably blamed her because Carapace did. She knew that Queen Bee knew that it was a mistake, but she didn't talk to her that much either. She was sure that if she didn't get support from the citizens of Paris, she probably wouldn't still be a part of the team, let alone their leader.

The 17 soon to be 18 year-old women sighed again, _**He**_ had been their glue, and now they had nothing holding them together. She then lept away from the akumatized victim, away from the news stations, full of people who wanted to talk to her, and began her journey home, it had been 3 straight years since she had talked to a reporter, and she was planning on keeping her streak up

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile, Gabriel Agreste slammed his fist onto his desk as he watched on live televison another defeat for his akumas. " THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE". Noroo cowered as he watched his master rage. it had been like this ever since he had obtained the butterfly miraculous, and he never got any closer to obtaining the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses. When Noroo had asked why Gabriel still wanted them, seeing as they were useless to him without both of them, as he only wanted them to make the wish, he reponded saying that he still thought that the Black Cat miraculous was working, refusing to listen to Noroo when he tried to convince him that he could no longer sense the kwami for the black cat.

And it had only gotten worse when his son had passed away. Apparently, witnesses say that he had run into the line of fire when a young child had screamed, but had never run out. Now, completly devoid of family, Gabriel cracked at the slightest little things, bringing the rage of the underworld itself with him. His son had been his lifeline, and know he was gone to. He wanted to help him, but Noroo couldn't...if he did it he could die, but if didn't get the Miraculouses soon, he also might die, in more ways then one. What Noroo hadn't noticed was that his master was know standing in front of him.

"Noroo" came a voice so silent but deadly. Noroo nervously looked up to see his master gazing down at him. He looked terrible, with one of his hand bloodied from punching something. " Why. is. nothing...". All was silent. " WORKING". Noroo slowly looked up at his master. now was the moment of truth, does he tell him the truth, and let him tear Paris to the ground with whoever he picks, or let him continue with what he was doing, and watch him slowly kill himself and eventually...no, he couldn't let that happen...not again. "Sir, there is something that you could-AGGH" Noroo felt himself being held tightly by Gabriel. "What do you mean" " I-I" Gabriel released his hold on the the Kwami, and he took in big bunches of air. Gabriel looked at him with a raise eyebrow. " This better be good Noroo..." " It is sir, I swear"

"A while back, maybe a few hundred centuries ago, I had a weilder named Banikoeo. Banikoeo was a great man, but he lost someone important to him. He would do anything to bring back the love of his life, including give up his own" Noroo turned towards Gabriel, who nodded for him to continue. " The butterfly Miraculous can do something, if said the right incarnation, it will be able to bring back a vengeful spirit to help fight for you"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the Kwami. " Why did you keep this information from me" he said angrily. Noroo looked down at the floor. He muttered something " Speak up Noroo" Gabriel said impatiently. " because... it could kill you" Noroo eventually reponded. " you say the wrong phrase, or try to hard, then it could kill you" Gabriel shook his head. " Noroo, if this is another step to bringing my family back, then i'll take that chance".

He turned back to Noroo. " Where is the incarnation Noroo" he commanded "In the Miraculous book" " And how do I chose who I want to summon" " just say their name before begining the ritual" Gabriel nodded and turned towards the online pictures he had of the book" " So I say Emille and then say these words" he mumbled, but Noroo managed to hear it. " NO" he screeched " YOU CAN'T BRING HER OR YOUR SON BACK" Gabriel looked at the butterfly in confusion. " What now Noroo" Noroo looked at Gabriel sadly.

" You won't be able to bring back your wife or your son, they need to have a burning want for revenge, but you could bring back someone else to help get the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses." Noroo said softly. He knew how much Gabriel wanted to get his wife and son back, but he had to go through a few more steps to lets that happen. Surprisingly, Gabriel wasn't to upset about the minor setback, and just nodded his head. Turning around, he thought about everything that was going on._ If I can't bring back my family, then who do I bring back? who could help me get under The Miraculous teams skin...yes he's the perfect choice. _" Come Noroo, let us go"" Master" Noroo said softly. "Yes Noroo""When you get to make your wish... will you wish for your wife... of your son" Gabriel didn't speak but, moved towards the elevator. He refused to look the butterfly in the eyes, and Noroo knew that he was trying to hide his tears from him.

Gabriel transformed into Hawkmoth and went down to his lair. He then looked up at the roof of the lair. "Chat Noir!" Gabriel yelled then he began the ritual, saying the words from heart, he had taken time to learn them, to make sure he got them right. Once he had finished the wording, he looked back up, half-expecting to see Chat Noir's spirit floating, but there was nothing. _Why did I expect anything to happen. Please, raising the dead child's play._ But Hawkmoth stayed for a little while longer hoping that maybe just maybe it had been delayed. But nothing happened.

Gabriel turned away, ready to leave, when suddenly, a wave of hurt covered his body. He fell down to his knees and cried out in pain. How good would it have been to die at that very moment, but he didn't. The pain continued, and even though it only lasted for a few minutes, it felt like hours. When it eventually subdued, Gabriel got to his feet at looked at what his lair had become. It was filled with white mist, and it set a terrible feeling in his bones.

" Sir! "came the distressed call of Noroo. " Who-who did you call" " Chat Noir" Gabriel said, looking through the smoke to find his Kwami, but failed. " Is there something wrong". Noroo let out a sad sigh. "Well, if the ritual was completed..." Noroo trailed of, and the whole room went silent. "Noroo...". For the first time in years, Gabriel was...scared.

"Well well well" came a voice that Gabriel knew very well, but hadn't heard in years.

"If it isn't Gabriel Agreste"

Chat Noir walked out of the fog.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Alright this is what people do right, respond to reviews

**UnseenBlade: ****I have, thank you im glad your enjoying it :)**

**KnightOfLelouch:**** I know right, Chats my fav to because he's looked down on by so many people, always in ladybugs shadow, and honestly is alot cooler. I mean if you could choose between getting a random item, or destroying whatever you touch, I mean is their competition? I kinda want Chat to go down a darker path in the show, even for just a little bit, just so everyone could get karma**

**Toshiro of the Eternal Drea:**** That's true, but she hasn't lost the cue, she just couldn't save both chat and carapace and she messed up, and she gonna have Chat ghost haunting her. and don't worry, they will get their asses handed to them on a platter.**

**TY for reading. Also Ty for reviewing. Just seeing the number go from 1 to 2 to 3 just *sniff* made me so HAPPY. Also I still don't know how to manage my time well, so for the long weekend i will try to upload every day untill i can properly manage my time, so hopefully another chapter will be out tomorrow :) **

**Next chapter: The team gets a BUNCH of karma, and Hawkmoth is smug as hell/ Chats also smug as hell and Chat also knows how to make people guilty ;)**

**~I'm Little Miss-Understood**


	3. Other Friends

**Spoiler for Chat Blanc design**

I'm Backkkkkk (both me and Chat)

Carapace was having a bad day. So was Rena Rouge. She was mumbling curse words at Hawkmoth. "Damn akumas" and "not even 2 hours".Carapace understood his girlfriend's annoyance. An hour ago, they had fought off a Little Red riding hood-akuma, and while she actually wasn't hard in a sense, she did have giant wolves to do her bidding to make up for it, and they had to go through said giant wolves to get to her...it wasn't pretty. And now they had another one. But being sour wasn't going to stop it. In mid-jump, Carapace turned towards his girlfriend and put a hand on her shoulder, but the girl was about to take a leap of faith and he accidently tripped her midway." OMG Rena I am so, so sorry!" Carapace reached out, silently asking Rena Rouge to take his hand, but she avoided it and jumped up by herself.

"Let's just get this over with" the fox said grumpily, before leaping away. Carapace took off after her, but it made no difference. Rena Rouge was the fastest out of them all, and Carapace the slowest. She outpaced him easily, and was soon only a speck in the distance. The girl could really run if she wanted to. Only one person was faster then her...

**him**

_He was amazing _Carapace thought to himself as he went at his slow pace towards the tower. _And now he's gone and... and it's all **her **fault..._

Carapace knew he should stop blaming Ladybug for the death of Chat Noir, after-all, he, Rena, and Queen Bee hadn't been there either, hadn't known he was dead meat, having lost his baton...

_No _Carapace shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head _It's her fault he and Adrien are dead_

Carapace stopped in his tracks as tears started to spill out of his eyes. Adrien, his best bud, the guy he should be graduating with, the guy who is-_was_ his best friend, the guy who should be alive.

( Keyword: **should)**

The idiot just had to go and run into the fire, had to try and safe that kid. Carapace felt incredibly guilty, after-all, he could have stopped it, saved him from his fate, if only he had payed more attention...

DFGHJDXCFVGBHH

_Fire, that was all Nino could see was fire. "Uh dude, I gotta go, see ya" and then he had run off, to find a safe place to transform. Once he was above the city, he flew back to the spot he had abandoned Adrien. No one was there. He had flown back towards the battle, thinking that Adrien had gotten away, not noticing or caring about the old women, hissing at him with a burned up throat making her unable to talk, or her sad expression as he turned away from her and flown into the battle. Now he knew what she was trying to tell him. That a boy had jumped headfirst into the fire, and hadn't come back out... a blonde boy with bright, green eyes..._

GUYFUYFJHHGI

_Dang him _Carapace thought. _3 years and you still find your way into my mind. _Tears he had just wiped away came flowing back

_and your ability to make me cry_

As the boy came into view, he saw Chloe roll her eyes at the bottom of the tower, god if she did that any more times her eyes were going to fall out of her head. "Took you long enough, the akuma's up there" Carapace turned his head up toward the top of the tower, and could make out a misty shape up at the top of it, but when he tried to tune his vision in even more, he was met with a shock of pain. "Yeah" his girlfriend said with a sigh. "We think that's his power, ruining our powers".

A boy in blue groaned

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun" Viperion said with fake enthusiasm. Ah yes, the newest member of team Miraculous...Viperion,

Mr Steal Your-Girlfriend, and Mr Dating Ladybitc-bug. Carapace was pretty sure that the only reason the guy had a Miraculous was because he was dating their leader, a cop-out, if you asked Nino, yet no one ever did, not for his opinion or anything. Suddenly, Queen Bee's temper snapped.

"LOOK, WE ARE TIRED AS FUCK, AND DESERVE REST, SO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR-OR TURN OF YOUR STUPID POWER AND LET US COME TO YOU!" you knew she was angry when she started swearing, oh, now Carapace knew this was gonna be an ugly fight. Unsurprisingly, the akumatized person didn't say anything, and Chloe let out a frustrated growl. This was gonna take a while.

DFGHJKJHGHJ

2 hours in, and they still hadn't found a way to even get close to him. Chloe suggested they charge him, which failed, obviously. There had been idea's thrown left and right, like cutting the tower down, or turning back into a citizen to try and get closer to him, but nothing worked, and frankly Nino was losing his patience, and he knew the others were to. "Maybe we should call it quits, he isn't hurting anyone". Ladybug whipped towards Rena and glowered at her, and she returned it, aided as well by Carapace, but her glowering was aided by Viperion."We do not give up" she hissed "We can't give up"

"Your right, you don't have a choice, not anymore" the 5 super-heroes whipped around, and came face to face with their one mortal enemy, Hawkmoth.

"YOU" Chloe screeched and lunged towards him, only to be stopped by, wait...

"Holey..." Ladybug said softly, as Chloe stopped struggling enough to see who her captor actually was...and came face to face with an empty, moving corpse. Chloe screamed. Hawkmoth just chuckled at her reaction. "Chloe," the girl growled at the use of her real name. "meet..." Hawkmoth seemed to think for a moment, before deciding on something."Joe, Chloe, meet Joe.". "Now, Joe is... how do I say this, well dead" he said flatly, ignoring the shocked gasps from the team, Hawkmoth turned around and motioned his hand upwards. As soon as he did that, other lifeless corpses started to follow up on his command, apparently coming out of thin air. "What the hell" Viperion muttered as the heroes, minus Queen Bee, backed up into a circle. "You can come down know". Hawkmoth said with a twisted grin.

Nino didn't know what the hell this man was doing, and what the hell was this akuma's power? A loud clattering came from behind them, but the bodies obscured his vision." Now this isn't your regular Akuma, kiddies" Hawkmoth said giddily. He was excited, and the thought scared Nino. "These people" he held a hand out, and a corpse came crawling towards him. Hawkmoth then took his cane, and rammed it into the man's broken body. Human organs spilled out, creating a mess of rotting flesh, bones, and blood. So, much blood. He turned back towards the horror stuck teenagers and smiled. "Are dead" The hero team watched in fear, shock, and astonisment as the man, who had just been stabbed multiple times and turned into a mess of a human body, got to his feet and walked back towards his spot. Well more like slid and slided but still."But" Hawkmoth continued, "are alive, having been brought back by _him" _He motioned towards the fence "who I brought back" He said with a small smile. He motioned towards the area again. "He controls them, but he works for me, and he hates you just as much...for good reasons". He motioned with his hands a third time, to move the corpses away, and when they were no longer covering the fence, Nino came face to face with...

Another Chat Noir akumatized victim

Viperion actually laughed, and he had to credit the guy, with the situation they were in, he was surprised that he was able to laugh at all. He wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh this is gold" Viperion said. "Another one, Hawkmoth, really? Don't you get that akumatized Chat Noir fan girls will never win?" He rolled his eyes. "they're weak"

He muttered under his breath, but Nino caught what he said at the end. _Just like the real one. _

How _dare he._ "Chat Noir is twice the man you are!" He screamed, and Hawkmoth laughed unconcernly at their squabbling. This was going to be a piece of cake

DHFGHFFH

When Chat was first brought into the place of light, it had been incredible. However, everyone there had hated him, since he had thought vengeful and spiteful thoughts before passing on. Eventually, the Ruler of the Other World couldn't pass him up anymore, and he was given a date. The date was when he would be publicly executed. Once one in the Other World was killed, their spirit would be destroyed, and the lifeless body would be sent to the Under World, where it would be the main course for a feast, as it was very rare for someone so pure that they could go to the Other World to become so evil and dark that they had to be executed.

No one had thought that Chat Noir would be able to over power her, or steal the Light sceptre from her. Normally it wouldn't have mattered, the Queen being able to easily summon it back, but at that moment, The Butterfly Miraculous summoned Chat, and he eagerly responded. He flew through the gates of the 3 worlds and as he entered the Limbo World, he felt the staff he was carrying combine with him, making them one, giving him knew-found strength. It was because of this that Chat went to the Under world, and stole the sceptre of Darkness from right under the dark creatures stupid noses.

It combined with him as well.

The dark and light combined to stop him, but it was futile, as he could destroy their armies with a flick of his wrist, the 2 artifacts giving him the power of two out of 3 worlds. If he got the 3th one, from the Over World, he would be unstoppable. Lucky for them, that artifact had been split up into 15 smaller artifacts, and only if he possessed all of them would they combine. When Chat was finished playing with them, he destroyed both worlds, leaving only the Over World intact. When he reached the portal that would take him to Hawkmoth, he entered it, and from above, he saw Hawkmoth turn into Gabriel Agreste, into his father.

DGJFFGHFFKHXD

And know he was here, after having been promised every Miraculous except the Ladybug, Butterfly and Peacock. He could work with that, and use Daddy for as long as he needed, before stealing the other 3 and forging them into the sceptre of Miraculie. He waited as Hawkmoth continued his boring speech, probably about how amazing he was, or how he would get their Miraculouses. What caught his attention was the boy in the blue suit, who had begun talking. _He has a stupid voice_, Chat thought to himself, and he almost didn't catch what he was saying, until the very end. _Just like the real one_

He did not just go there. Oh, Chat wanted to tear his stupid face apart. So he looked towards Hawkdaddy, who nodded. To be fair, even if Butterboy told him not to do anything, he probably would've attacked anyway, he wasn't just some stupid Akuma. He jumped of the railing and headed towards the group of goody-two shoes

GHFHJBDFNDRH

Ladybug didn't like this Akuma, it was different, it energy stronger, darker then a regular one. What had Hawkmoth done to him? He jumped off the fence, which caused her to flinch, and he winked at her. Viperion grabbed her shoulders and growled. The Cat Noir-but White put his hands up in a surrendering motion as he turned away from her and put a clawed hand on Rena Rouges chin. The girl tried to move away, but he was to strong, easily keeping her in place. She started bleeding as a claw dug deeper into her chin. "HEY" Carapace screamed, running towards them, but Viperion held him back. That didn't stop him from glaring at him, or yelling a grave choice of words at him. Chat turned his eyesight back on the fox. "You must be Rena Rouge" the boy murmured, twirling one of her nine tales with a claw. Carapace finally managed to get out of the snakes grasp, ignoring the shouts of panic from the 2 others. He would kill this guy.

However, as soon as he got close to the two of them, hurt covered his body again. "Right" he murmured "forgot about that". He felt the pain sting even more as the whatever he was got closer to him. He picked him up and chuckled into his ear. "You must be Carapace" he then dropped Carapace onto the hard concrete. He walked over to Queen Bee and slunk behind her, mist slinking around her body as the man who had been holding her slid away, only to replaced a few seconds later by Chat Noir/Blanc's firm ones. He smelled her hair as she struggled. "Ah and Queen Bee" and then he disappered, only to become visible again beside Viperion. "So" he said, poking his chin while Viperion stumbled backwards, slightly surprised at this Akumas abilities. "You're my replacement? Wow, Ladybugs really losing her touch". Viperion growled at him, and the Akuma but not an Akuma thing raised an eyebrow. "Fiesty are we?" He said with a grin."Ladybug took _you _with her? well that's just..." he stopped for a moment, seeming to be having a mental battle with himself. " S-swelll" he finally said, with so much fake happiness he was dripping with it.

"But it's time, for me to end your" He looked like a maniac, a deranged grin sweeping his face. "Happily Ever After.." he said with quotation marks in the air. Suddenly, the strange, hyper grin was gone, and even though Ladybug hated to admit it, she kinda wished he kept it, because now he had a face that looked as though he could melt steel. He just looked so...angry. " ONCE AND AND FOR ALL" he ended, causing everyone, including Hawkmoth to flinch. _So, Hawkmoth's afraid of him too? What happened to the whole 'he follows me' speech. Was he lying..._

He laughed. "Lets dance heroes'

FJHGKIGVBIKUBGVIYH

Nino tried to ignore his girlfriends persistent nudges. He had had had a whole nightmare filled with the taunts and hits Chat Noir had thrown, saying things like "Did you miss me?" and "Other friends~". He remembered Rena screaming"He's running circles around us!" and Queen screaming back "I'm rusty, gimme a break" he remembered Ladybug saying that it really was him, and he himself asking her who 'he' was.

he was knocked out for that one.

Nino looked up at his girlfriend, and saw that she was crying. He quickly held her and whispered soothing words at her, but she pushed away. "Nino, he-he's alive" she gasped as he held her again. "I know baby, I know Chat Noir's alive an-" he cut off at her shaking head. "No" she said again.

"Adrien" Nino's breath went out of him like a lightbulb. "He's alive"

**/_\\_/_\**

**Alright, i am so sorry, but I hope this chap was worth the wait, and if it wasn't, well sry**

**This chap was inspire by Other Friends from Steven Universe: The Movie**

**am I going to fast, I feel like I'm going to fast...**

**Reviews:**

**KingOfleLouch: Thank you! I took your advice, and I hope it showed :)**

**UnseenBlade: Hell Yeah :)**

**Guest: Yeah, I feel bad for him to, and I wrote this fic! but I still feel bad. My kitty needs a hug...**

**Italian Guest: Well, I guess he's communicating through death, but I kinda brought him back instead lol. This way he can physically and mentally torture Marinette! yay! #ThisiswhythisisanMratedfic he will have a good old talk with her, don't know when tho, and yeah, while Chloe has called Chat not very helpful in the show, the others don't. It all plot point. By the power of writing! and thank you for enjoying the fic. I hope this lived up to you're expectations.**

**Shion: ****No hablo espanol, use el traductor de Google para esto ( I don't speak spanish, I used google translate) gracias por llamarlo hermoso aqui esta la actualizacion**

**Shion: esa es una idea interesante, que haria un fanfic genial, pero no creo que las mariquitas milagrosas puedan devolverle la vida a las personas**

**R&R **

**I'm-Little-Miss-Understood~**


End file.
